


little green apples

by EvilMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should in no way encourage The Voice to engage in such shameless acts....</p>
            </blockquote>





	little green apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



> You had some great prompts- It was hard to pick which to treat!  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Say’ri rolled the apple around in her hands. Tiki was taking an awfully long time in there. What if she had slipped on a soapy patch and hit her head?

The loyal sword-woman began to stand, planning to march straight into the showers, but instead forced herself to remain seated.

Lady Tiki was not a child. She could bathe by herself, Say’ri reminded herself. Barging in on her Lady while in a state of undress would be highly inappropriate, for more reasons than one. Though they were both women, the manakete stirred far different feelings in her than anyone else she had ever met, male or female, human or otherwise. How would she be able to live with herself if she were to look upon The Voice in such a vulnerable state, with eyes of such impurity? She simply must put an end to thinking of…The Voice’s bosom, so perfectly sized- neither overly large or childishly small, slick with water… The Voice’s…

Say’ri’s grip on the apple tightened as she took a deep breath.

She had selected the fruit as an afternoon snack for Tiki, to enjoy once she was finished her shower. Perhaps if Say’ri continued to offer her apples from camp, ones that had been already inspected by Frederick’s sharp eye, Tiki would be less prone to accepting fruit from strangers.

“Say’ri? Were you waiting here this entire time?” Tiki asked, voice a mix of guilt and exasperation at the other woman’s unwavering loyalty.

Say’ri leapt to attention. “My Lady!”

Tiki clad in nothing more than a towel, sea-foam hair loose and glimmering as it dripped down her exposed shoulder…well, it was a little bit more than Say’ri needed to see while attempting to calm from her previous flight of fancy.

“Say’ri?” Tiki questioned again. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Of course, My Lady! It would not do for me to fall ill, lest I waver in my duties to protect you!”

The manakete chuckled. “Well, just to be safe, I’d eat that apple sooner rather than later if I were you. One a day keeps the healer’s staff away, they say! …Or at least that’s what Nowi tells me. She is a bit of an odd duck, that one…”

Say’ri cleared her throat. “In truth, My Lady, the fruit is meant for you, if I may be so bold.”

Tiki rolled her eyes, though her expression remained soft as she took the fruit. “Thank you, Say’ri. You always know just what I want.”

If only that were the truth, Say’ri lamented to herself. Though she may have indeed known many things about Tiki, whether or not her Lady shared her particular feelings remained a complete mystery.

Say’ri watched as Tiki brought the apple to her delicate pink mouth, such a contrast from that of her dragon form, biting down with a crisp little snap.

“Would you like a taste?” Tiki asked.

The last time that Tiki had asked her such a thing, Say’ri had wound up being hand-fed by The Voice herself. Though it had been likely nothing more than an example of Tiki’s charming playfulness, still Say’ri dared to hope that perhaps, just maybe…

Though her mind groused at her that she should in no way encourage The Voice to engage in such shameless acts, her mouth had other thoughts on the matter:

“If it would please My Lady.”

Before she knew it, Tiki’s small hands were grasping her shoulders, as warm lips, sticky with fruit nectar and just as sweet, joined with Say’ri’s own, passing a small morsel of the apple between them.

Say’ri swallowed the tiny bite whole, as Tiki gently pulled away, damp hair brushing the other woman's cheek, sending a shiver down the warrior's spine.

“‘ _Your Lady’_ is very pleased, my dearest Say'ri.”

 


End file.
